


The Humiliation of Emma Frost

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Frost has denigrated and exploited Cyclops and Jean Grey and gotten away with it. Now they're going to turn the tables on her by punishing her and humiliating her like she deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Humiliation of Emma Frost

** The Humiliation of Emma Frost **

* * *

**AN: This really doesn’t take place after or before a certain issue. I’m not trying to squeeze it into a certain string of events. It’s just a simple one-shot that’s light on plot and high on all things sexy.**

**_‘This means character thoughts or psychic communication’_ **

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains highly sexual material so if that offends you, please don’t read it. That being said, I encourage everyone to take the time to review this story. Send me your feedback via email at** [**marvelmaster616@hotmail.com**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the adultfanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

_‘Where am I? What the hell just happened?’_

These were Emma Frost’s first thoughts as she regained consciousness. Her mind awoke to a punishing migraine and a body that ached all over. She opened her eyes to blurred vision and unfamiliar surroundings. She didn’t remember being attacked. She didn’t remember sensing any threats. She just remembered something hitting her and everything going dark.

“Wake up, Emma. It’s time for you and me to have a little chat,” said a familiar yet disconcerting tone.

As Emma’s vision cleared, she confirmed what she suspected. It was Jean Grey. It could only belong to Jean Grey because she was the only psychic on the planet capable of knocking her out like this. The imposing psychic that once controlled a cosmic force stood in front of her with folded arms and a harsh sneer. She wore the same clothes she wore when they last clashed, consisting of the dark gray long-sleeve shirt and the skin-tight black pants. She also had that distinct Phoenix Force type glint in her eyes. It was enough to make Emma shudder and she did not shudder easily.

“Surprised? You shouldn’t be,” said Jean in a tone that anyone in the Hellfire Club would’ve envied. “You belittled me…berated me…undermined all the love and respect I’ve built through years of toil and sacrifice. You just had to come in, all distraught and vulnerable, and crown yourself queen of the X-men. But you never earned that title and you certainly aren’t a queen now, are you?”

Emma attempted to respond to Jean’s scathing words. That’s when she learned that a ball-gag had been stuffed in her mouth, preventing her from talking. She then realized that her arms had also been bound by metal shackles and strung up over her head. As more feeling returned to the rest of her body, she also realized her feet and ankles had been bound as well. This left her in a bound, submissive state that she was not at all used to.

Still in a standing position, Emma struggled with her restraints. She tried shifting into her diamond state, but it didn’t work. She then tried to use her telepathy. That didn’t work either. Her powers had been neutralized. Seeing another glint of the Phoenix Force in Jean’s eyes gave her a good idea of what had caused this.

“Trying to use your powers? Don’t bother. I’ve made sure you’re as far from being the feared White Queen as possible,” taunted Jean. “For this, you’re going to be as weak and as vulnerable as the lowliest of slaves.”

She spoke with a dominating authority far greater than any queen. It was less daunting than the tone she spoke in when consumed by the Phoenix Force. It was enough to make Emma Frost abandon her efforts to free herself. Under this woman’s gaze, there would be no escape.

“You never deserved to call yourself a queen of anything, but that didn’t stop you from claiming it. And even after you took your place near the top of the X-men, that still wasn’t enough,” Jean continued. “You had to take more. You had to have it all, no matter how many hearts you broke along the way.”

Jean then reached over and grabbed her face, crudely clutching her chin and gazing at her so that her face was the only thing Emma could see.

“You took my husband. You exploited his vulnerabilities and mine, subverting our emotions for your own selfish ends. You knew how much Scott loved me. You knew how much I loved him. But that didn’t matter to you. All that mattered was taking what you couldn’t have. You lied, manipulated, and whored yourself to a point where you actually made yourself vulnerable. That just made it so much easier to entrenched yourself in Scott’s bed.”

She squeezed Emma’s jaw and chin roughly, her every word scathing with hatred and disgust. There were any number of arguments Emma could’ve made to counter those words. She could’ve made the same arguments, telling her how she failed to connect with her husband in his time of need or how she let the Phoenix Force push them farther apart. She could’ve tried to explain that she never intended to fall in love with Scott. He came to her for help and she did her best to give it. She even could’ve pointed out how Jean almost did the same, throwing herself into Wolverine’s arms only to be turned away. But none of those arguments would’ve made a difference.

Rather than make excuses or belittle her rival, Emma closed her eyes and held her head low. It was a submissive gesture she rarely made outside her darkest hours. But with the way Jean Grey stood over her, there was no other response.

Emma braced herself for more scolding. Then, to her surprise, Jean let go of her face and her harsh expression lightened.

“All that said, I’m not as mad as I should be. In fact, your deplorable actions actually revealed something to me – something I should’ve realized sooner,” she said. “You may be a shallow, manipulative whore, but you’re also brutally honest. And when it came to my failures, you were right on some levels. I made too many wrong choices. I tried to let these problems work themselves out rather than confronting them directly. Well now, I’m choosing a new way to deal with my problems and your treachery for that matter.”

“And she’s not the only one either,” said another voice, “This is a choice we made together.”

“I thought you said you were going to let me do the talking here, Scott,” said Jean in a slightly annoyed tone.

“Hey, I’m not stopping you. I’m just here to do as I’m told and enjoy the show.”

“And keep me from playing too rough?” she added.

“I trust you’ll be as _rough_ as you need to be.”

Jean snickered and stepped back from Emma for a moment, revealing that the voice belonged to Scott. He was casually sitting at the foot of a king-sized bed, casually leaning back on his arms. He wore a tight black shirt and dark denim pants. He also had the same mischievous expression as Jean, hinting that they had coordinated on this.

Now knowing who was behind this, Emma got a better feel for her surroundings. She then realized that she was in one of the institute’s master bedrooms. It had been made to look like the honeymoon suite at some fancy hotel. The walls were all painted red or pink, there was plush red carpet lining the floor, there was a roaring fire in the gas-powered fireplace to her right, and there was even a large mirror on the ceiling over the king-sized bed. It wasn’t the most uncomfortable environment they could’ve put her in, but Jean still gave the impression that this was her domain. Emma had no power or authority here. She was completely at her rival’s mercy.

“Try not to worry yourself too much. I intend to be rough but fair,” assured Jean. “I’m under no illusion. I know if our positions were reversed, you’d be much less merciful. Am I right?”

“Mmf!” was all Emma could reply with.

“I’ll take that as a yes since I know you better than you think. And it’s because of that discrepancy that makes me capable of making the right choices even when they’re not the choices I prefer. In this case, the right choice means acknowledging my shortcomings.”

Jean walked up to Emma again. This time she didn’t grab her face or scold her. She just stood over her with folded arms, her expression a mix of resentment and understanding. Emma didn’t take it as overly hostile, but it still concerned her.

“All my life, I tried to be too good,” she continued. “I thought I had to be a cut above everybody else so that I could be an example for the X-men. I also thought I had to be that good to contain the Phoenix Force and be good wife to my husband. But you showed me that I did myself a disservice by setting my standards so high. I got so frustrated when I didn’t meet those standards that I began shutting people out, ashamed that I couldn’t be the Jean Grey I needed to be.”

She paused again for a moment and began walking around Emma, scrutinizing her body as she stood completely restrained. Her harsh gaze turned to one of strange admiration. Emma wasn’t sure what to make of it, but wasn’t in a position to ask questions either.

“I don’t expect you to understand. I mean look at you,” said Jean. “Shame might as well be an alien concept to you. The way you dress, the way you carry yourself, and the way you flaunt your surgically enhanced sexuality – you are your own lurid standard. And that’s what I failed to realize. I didn’t need to be a better Jean Grey. I just needed to be the Jean Grey I’ve always been – the Jean Grey who isn’t afraid to embrace others and fight for those she loves.”

“That’s the Jean Grey I fell in love with,” added Scott. “That’s also the Jean Grey that everybody on the team came to respect.”

“It’s just too bad I only realized it _after_ you decided to push me over the edge. You twisted and tainted that which was most precious to me. And while I am somewhat thankful that you gave me this clarity, it’s still a travesty that you never paid the price for.”

Her tone became hostile once more as she stood in front of Emma again. She leaned in so Emma could see the extent of her emotions. This woman might have forced her to confront painful issues that she should’ve confronted years ago, but she also committed egregious acts that had gone unpunished for too long.

“This is why you’re here now, Emma,” said Jean. “You’ve escaped punishment for too long. You may feel guilt beneath that diamond-hard shell of yours, but that’s hardly sufficient. Tonight, I’m going to administer some overdue justice.”

“And I’m going to help her,” said Scott. “It’s only fitting. Given your perverse proclivities, I think you’ll agree.”

Emma couldn’t do or say anything. She just kept staring down Jean, hiding whatever fears she had. Armed with cosmic power and being the vindictive wife of the man she seduced, there were any number of possibilities. Being the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club, it took a lot to scare Emma Frost. But this was one instance where she allowed herself to be fearful.

After letting Emma tremble for a moment, Jean turned back towards Scott. She sent him a psychic message to convey her intentions. He just nodded in affirmation. Still sitting on the bed, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a large pair of scissors. Jean used her telepathy to guide them into her grasp. Once they were in hand, she held them up to Emma’s chin, evoking more fear in the former White Queen. But once again, her hostility gave way to a mischievous grin.

Her demeanor shifted as she trailed the tip of the scissors down her neck and over the top of the distinct white X-men uniform that Emma Frost wore. She stopped right around the center of her chest, opening the blades somewhat so that they grazed over the smooth leather covering her breasts.

“I’ve always been curious about this uniform of yours, Emma,” said Jean. “How exactly did you come up with it? Why did you adopt a scheme so similar to your old Hellfire Club attire? Does a part of you miss those days of decadence and deceit?”

Emma replied with a confused glare. Jean was no longer threatening her, but she was talking in a tone she had never heard from her before. It almost sounded playful, as if she were teasing her in the same way she would tease a friend.

“How much does it cost? Is it as grossly overpriced as it looks?” Jean continued. “I’ll bet you paid handsomely to have it custom-fitted so that it shows off your feminine features in the most obscene way possible.”

“How many zeroes do you think are at the end of that price tag?” wondered Scott, talking in the same playful tone.

“Probably enough to make every hungry child in the third world throw up,” Jean replied. “It’s all part of the same perverse persona. Well tonight, we’re going to shatter that persona. There will be no White Queen. There will only be Emma Frost – the unapologetic whore.”

A playful yet mischievous smile formed on her face as she trailed the tip of the scissors between her cleavage. Emma remained confused yet concerned, watching Jean lick her lips in anticipation. Then, her playfulness turned to something more devious as she used the scissors to cut the center portion of her uniform.

The sound of the scissors shredding the imported white leather made Emma tremble. With a few snips, her top was cut and her large, surgically enhanced breasts fell out. The grin on Jean’s face widened. She briefly trailed the tip of the scissors over her nipples, causing them to become somewhat erect. Emma let out a brief moan through the gag, but Jean wasn’t inclined to stop.

“So fake…just like the woman they enhance,” said Jean as she scrutinized her rival’s breasts. “To you, they’re just weapons in your vast arsenal. To me, they’re just another mark of an unrepentant whore. But I suspect there are more.”

“Only one way to find out,” said Scott, who just sat back to enjoy the show.

Jean kept grinning as she used the scissors to cut through more parts of Emma’s uniform, stripping her naked in the most demeaning way possible. She started with the rest of her top, ripping through the seams along the shoulder and back. Jean even cut away the matching white gloves she often wore, tearing right up the seam along the arm and ripping them off through the shackles. It was quickly reduced her expensive custom-made attire to tattered shreds, leaving Emma completely exposed from the waist up.

She made sure Emma had no time to react to her sudden exposure. As soon as she tossed aside the shards of her gloves, Jean proceeded to use the scissors to cut off Emma’s skin-tight white pants and matching white boots. It was a little trickier, given how tight they were, but it didn’t slow Jean down in the slightest.

A loud rip echoed through the room as she recklessly tore the seams, cutting through the white panties Emma had been wearing as well. After tearing through the leather all the way down to the ankle on one side, Jean did the same with the other. She then casually threw the scissors across the room and ripped the pants and boots off Emma in one swift motion, leaving her completely naked.

Emma instinctively pressed her legs together to conceal her private areas. She voiced only mild protests through the ball gag, but they fell on deaf ears. Jean made it painfully clear that this would do her no good. She still had this look of devious intent in her eyes. However, she also still had this playful glint in her eyes. Scott had it too. It didn’t give the impression that they were going to hurt her, but they definitely had something elaborate planned and Emma couldn’t help but be a little curious.

“Hmm…looks like I was right,” said Jean as she gazed over Emma’s exposed body.

“Did you honestly have any doubts?” said Scott in bemusement.

“Not in the slightest,” she said. “The surgically enhanced breasts are just the most obvious features. She actually has so many more that show just the kind of whore she is.”

Intent on proving her point, Jean used her telekinesis to retrieve another tool from across the room. This time it was a leather studded whip, not unlike the kind Emma often utilized during her days in the Hellfire Club. But Jean wielded it with just as much authority and using it to scrutinize her naked features.

Emma tried not to let her nervousness show as Jean casually walked around her bound body, trailing the tip of the whip around her breasts, thighs, and butt. She ended up stopping at her butt, pressing the tip up against her anus. The former White Queen winced for a brief moment, which Jean clearly enjoyed.

“Look at this ass,” said Jean as though she were describing the features on a car. “It’s so round, smooth, and clean. I bet you waxed, bleached, and treated it so thoroughly that a man could eat his dinner off it if he wanted to. Hell, I bet you even offered that service…for a price of course.”

Jean rubbed the tip down her ass again before walking back around to Emma’s front. There was still a hint of defiance in her gaze, but Jean had every intention of ending that. Using the tip of the whip, she trailed down Emma’s hourglass figure, following the contours of her legs and thighs.

“You’ve put just as much care into your legs,” Jean went on. “They’re so smooth and clean – too clean to be the product of shaving and waxing. I’ll bet you paid handsomely to permanently remove every blemish and every bit of hair below the neck. That way you spend less time caring for your body and more time whoring it.”

Jean continued following the curves of Emma’s legs, eventually working her way back up to her waist. The feeling of the cold whip on her naked skin sent shivers through her naked body. Some of it was out of fear and vulnerability, two very unfamiliar sensations for Emma Frost. But at the same time there was a strange sense of excitement, two very unfamiliar sensations for Emma Frost. If Jean wanted to hurt her, she would’ve been much less gentle with the whip. She clearly had other plans and the deviant in her wanted to see where those plans would go.

Those plans continued to unfold as Jean eventually trailed the tip of the whip down Emma’s pelvis and towards her inner thigh. She stopped just above the outer folds of her vagina where she had a small strip of dark pubic hair. She then began pressing the tip in and around this sensitive area, evoking more reactions from the bound woman.

“It seems I was somewhat mistaken. You didn’t remove _all_ the hair below the neck,” said Jean. “You left just enough around your pussy so you can have a little something for those who fancy a little bush. And for those who like their whores clean and smooth, you can just shave it off.”

“Further maximizing her whorish potential,” added Scott.

“So it would seem,” she said. “It only proves my point even more. You’re more whore than queen, Emma. You always have been. And by pretending to be a queen, you only hide from the truth.”

Jean then moved in closer, gazing at Emma with more devious intent. She roughly worked the tip of the whip down between Emma’s inner thighs, grazing over the outer folds of her vagina. It made Emma gasp even more, which only added to Jean’s satisfaction.

“This body…these legs…this ass…this pussy…how many men have you corrupted with it? How many families have you hurt? Hell, you might have even used it on a few women as well,” said Jean.

“She doesn’t strike me as someone who restricts herself to certain body parts,” teased Scott.

“I wouldn’t put it past her. And honestly, I wouldn’t have judged her either if she had just been honest about it. A whore being a whore is nothing to be ashamed of in and of itself. But a whore pretending to be a queen – acting as though she’s somehow better than what she is – that I can’t respect.”

Now Jean’s tone sounded harsh again. Her devious grin turned into a look of utter resentment. She ended up tossing the whip away and moving in closer to Emma so that her face was the only thing she could see. In addition, she also reached between Emma’s thighs and roughly gripped the tender flesh of her womanhood with her hand. This made Emma wince in discomfort again, helping to convey the sentiment Jean felt towards this woman.

“Queen or no queen – whore or no whore – you used this pussy and this body of yours to steal my husband,” said Jean sternly. “And you succeeded on some levels. You were able to lure him into your bed, using my own mistakes no less.”

“Mmf!” groaned Emma as Jean fondled her folds more forcefully.

“You were even able to carve a place for him in that black pit you call a heart. You thought as long as I was dead, you’d have a place in his heart as well. But no matter what you did or how skillfully you whored yourself – you could only ever be second best.”

As her tone grew harsher, Jean forced two fingers into Emma’s vagina. She made it a point to stimulate her most sensitive areas, rubbing around her clit and pressing along the inner walls of her vagina. It mixed discomfort with pleasure, creating a strange blend of feelings that sent Emma Frost deeper into a state of submission. This way she could not deny the cold truth in Jean’s words.

“You could never be the love of his life. But you never accepted that, did you? You never even faced any punishment for your reckless whoring. I doubt you lost a moment of sleep over it. Well that’s about to change!”

Jean continued fondling Emma’s vagina fervently, stopping just as the discomfort was starting to give way to more pleasure. It left Emma conflicted and anxious again, not sure what to expect. This uncertainty and anxiety was the key to her punishment and Jean was ready to administer it.

Once again, her hostility gave way to a more playful and devious demeanor. She grinned slightly as she stepped back from Emma and turned to Scott, who finally got up off the bed and stood beside his wife. He was still smiling, having enjoyed the harsh treatment she gave Emma. He looked just as excited as her, standing proudly as Jean affectionately latched onto his arm in a loving yet seductive manner.

“This is what’s going to happen – Scott and I are going to make love. We’re going to do it in a way that even an experienced whore like you can appreciate,” said Jean.

“And you’re going to watch,” said Scott, matching Jean’s affectionate tone. “You’re going to watch me make love to Jean in a way I never made love to you. It’s going to feel _so_ good that even an experienced whore can’t imagine it.”

“Which is why I’m going to project some of that pleasure into your mind,” added Jean. “It’s going to be overwhelming – a kind of pleasure that an experienced whore hasn’t felt before. It’s going to be maddening. It’s also going to make you so incredibly horny that you won’t be able to stand it. You’re going to want to touch yourself to satisfy your desires, but you won’t be able to.”

It didn’t sound like torture on the surface, but the way they described it made Emma feel tense and anxious in a way that might as well have been torture. The idea of watching her rival have sex with this man she loved was disconcerting enough. Mixing it with this perverse pleasure took it to a different level. It wasn’t the kind of torment that the Hellfire Club would employ. This was a unique brand of punishment tailored specifically for her, which only made it more potent.

“But that’s not all,” Jean continued with another mischievous glare.

“Far from it,” said Scott.

“After we’re finished and you’re all wet and horny…Scott’s going to fuck you,” she said. “He’s going to fuck you long and hard.”

“I’m not going to fuck you like I did when we shared a bed either. I’m going to fuck you like the whore you are. I’m going to make you want it. I’m going to make you beg for it. And no matter how much you try to enjoy it, I’m going to enjoy it more.”

“And I’m going to help, but I’m not going to reveal how,” added Jean in an ominous tone. “Whatever we end up doing to you or each other, the goal is the same. For once, you’re going to be the complete opposite of a queen. You’re just going to be a submissive whore.”

Just describing Emma’s punishment got Scott and Jean in the mood. Jean was already leaning into her lover, trailing her hand down the chiseled features of his upper body. Scott also had already slipped a hand into her back pocket, giving her butt a nice squeeze. They were ready to begin. This punishment was as overdue for them as it was for her.

For once, Emma had neither the ability nor the desire to escape such punishment. She didn’t voice any defiance through her ball gag. She didn’t struggle with her restraints. She just kept glaring towards Scott and Jean, trying to retain whatever authority she still had as the White Queen. But it was no use. That authority had been effectively nullified. Standing before them, naked and bound like a submissive whore, Emma Frost was a queen no more.

“I take it from her silence that she has no further comments,” said Scott, taunting Emma with his gaze.

“Good. Then let the utter humiliation of Emma Frost begin!” proclaimed Jean.

With energy and intent befitting of any cosmic force, Jean turned her husband’s face towards her and crashed her lips against his. She and Scott then shared a long, hard kiss. It was not the kind of kiss expected of a couple that had been distant or restrained either. They kissed with passion and desire, conveying clearly their intent to turn those feelings into actions.

“What do you say we start by getting out of these clothes?” suggested Scott as though it were a casual suggestion.

“Well they are starting to get a bit itchy,” said Jean, pretending to sound innocent. “Besides, it’s not like our little whore here is uncomfortable with nudity.”

“She walks around half-naked all the time. Why would she be?”

The couple laughed as they began taking off each other’s clothes. They were slow and sensual, as if performing a striptease. They wanted to drag out Emma’s punishment. They wanted to show her that she wasn’t the only one who could use her sexuality as a weapon.

Jean started by pulling Scott’s shirt up over his head. He returned the favor by removing hers as well, revealing a black lace bra. They then explored their newly exposed flesh with their lips and hands, pawing and caressing one another with growing passion. After feeling around one another for a bit, Scott undid Jean’s black pants. She playfully wiggled her hips to help him in this effort, revealing a matching pair of white panties. She even made it a point to give Emma a nice view of her butt, showing it off in a way that the usually-reserved Jean Grey would never dare.

“Take a good look at this ass, Emma. It doesn’t need overpriced panties from Milan to be sexy,” she teased as she stepped out of her shoes.

“It’s sexy enough on its own. It always has been,” said Scott, giving it a playful squeeze with both hands.

Emma gave them a weak scold, which only encouraged them. Now in her bra and panties, Jean undid Scott’s pants as well and pulled them down to his ankles, boxers and all. It freed his waiting manhood, which was already semi-erect from watching Jean demean Emma so harshly.

It continued to grow as Jean remained on her knees and gave his manhood a few playful licks with her tongue. She also lightly grasped it with her hand, giving it a firm squeeze before taking it into her mouth completely and sucking it with the skill that would’ve impressed any woman whoever worked at the Hellfire Club. Scott responded favorably, smiling and running his hand through Jean’s long red hair.

As Jean suckled and licked his length, she looked over towards Emma and shot her a taunting look. It was the same look Emma would often give others when she knew she had something they didn’t. Emma knew how much it annoyed others. It seemed only fitting that she was now on the receiving end of it.

“Mmm…that’s a good dick,” said Jean as though it were a succulent treat. “It’s so big and hard. I bet you wish it was still yours to enjoy, Emma. But it was never yours. And it’ll never be yours again.”

This got another scold from Emma, but Jean just kept escalating it. After giving Scott’s penis a few more licks, she reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra. She then let it fall off, exposing her breasts. They weren’t as big as Emma’s, but they were still perfectly round without the aid of surgery. And Jean showed she could use them just as effectively.

After giving Scott’s dick a few more thorough slurps, Jean pressed his length between her breasts and mashed them together. She then worked them up and down in a nice, hard tit fuck. And as Scott moaned blissfully at the tight feeling surrounding his member, Jean made it a point to shoot Emma a taunting gaze.

“You see? I know how to use my tits too,” she said. “You like that, Scott? You like the feeling of nice natural breasts around your cock?”

“Ohhh yeah! I love it,” said Scott without hesitation.

“And not an ounce of silicon was needed.”

Jean pressed her breasts together harder and worked them up and down Scott’s shaft a bit longer, making sure he was at maximum arousal. She could feel Emma’s jealous gaze on her every time Scott let out a content moan. It only motivated Jean even more to make this sex between her and Scott special.

Along with this motivation came a growing arousal. Being able to berate Emma Frost in the way she so rightly deserved and stripping her lover made Jean feel very hot between her legs. Scott was just as ready. Now no longer focused on Emma, he was now fully intent on making love to her in as special a way she deserved.

“God, I want you, Jean. I want you so bad,” said Scott, his hands still running through her long red hair.

“I want you too, Scott. I want to make love you in ways that no woman or cosmic force can ever match,” she said, his cock still snugly between her tits.

“Then get out of those panties, get into our bed, and let’s show Emma what real lovemaking looks like!”

He spoke with an authority and passion that he hadn’t shown since before his merge with Apocalypse. It was the tone he often used to seduce her and it worked just as well now as it did on their honeymoon.

Jean released his dick from between her breasts and shot up from the floor, stepping out of her boots in the process. She then swiftly removed her panties, sliding them down her legs and shaking her well-shaped ass at Emma in the process. Now fully nude with her lover, she showed that she could use her body to taunt others as the White Queen had done to so many others. But just showing off her body wasn’t enough. Now, Jean needed to show that she had the skills to better Emma Frost as well.

Knowing Emma was still watching, Jean and Scott kissed again in another burst of passion. As their lips and tongues swirled, they made their way to the bed. Along the way Jean jumped him, throwing her legs around his waist. Scott instinctively caught her, grasping onto her hips and laying her down on so that her body was parallel to the foot of the bed. This gave Emma a perfect side-view of their naked bodies, ensuring she would see every lurid detail of this act.

 _‘Watch and learn, Emma. Don’t you dare look away,’_ said Jean via telepathy. _‘I want you to see this. And I’ll bet some perverse part of you wants to see this as well.’_

Emma replied only with an angry string of incoherent obscenities, but she continued to watch, just as Jean expected. As much as she hated being humiliated like this, a part of her still wanted to see this. It was just the kind of woman she was and Jean was exploiting it to the fullest.

Once on the bed, Scott laid down on top of here where they continued their passionate kissing. Their bodies followed these passions with perfect harmony. Jean, her legs still hooked around his waist, shifted her hips so that her lover’s manhood was aligned with her moist opening. Upon feeling the wet outer folds of her womanhood, Scott dug his knees and feet into the bed to drive himself forward, pushing his hardened penis into the soft depths of her vagina.

That moment of penetration filled them both with a surge of powerful sensations. They stopped kissing and locked eyes, gazing at each other as they took in this feeling. It was a feeling they hadn’t shared in a long time. For a time, they thought they lost it. Now, in this moment, they found it was as still as strong as ever.

“Ooh Scott! I feel you…so deep inside me,” moaned Jean.

“Jean – I missed this…so much,” said Scott.

Strong passions gave way to strong movements. Still locked in a passionate gaze, Scott began working his body up and down hers, the manly sinews of his flesh grinding with her womanly curves. Jean clung to his shoulders and neck, gasping as his manhood slithered smoothly within her womanly depths. He wasn’t too hard or forceful with his movements. He wasn’t too gentle either. It was a perfect expression of tender love and passionate lust. And being the dedicated man he was, Scott remained focused on embracing this balance as though it were a mission.

Jean matched his dedication every step of the way, lifting her hips and shifting her legs in accord with their sexual rhythm. Waves of pleasure flowed freely through their bodies, mixing with the passions that drove their dedication. As they maintained this balance rhythm, Scott affectionately kissed down his lover’s neck while Jean raked her nails down the muscles of his back. More passionate gasps followed, evoking more pleasure with each blissful movement.

And Jean made sure Emma knew the extent of that pleasure. From the moment Scott entered her, she had been broadcasting these sensations directly into Emma’s mind. She had no shields or mental defenses. If she had, they would’ve crumbled under the sensations she felt. Jean only let her feel a fraction of the pleasure she felt, but it was still enough to get Emma aroused in ways she was too proud to admit.

“Mmm…” moaned Emma through her gag.

She could barely hear it between her and Scott’s gasps and the sound of their bodies moving together, but Jean still sensed it. Knowing that Emma was now hopelessly envious of her made this passionate act between her and her husband even more satisfying. It promised to make the coming climax all the more enjoyable.

Jean and Scott continued making love in this basic missionary-style position for as long as their passions would allow. Usually, it took a while for Jean to build towards a good orgasm. This time, she approached her peak at a record pace. Her knees bent and her inner muscles throbbed at a rate that even Scott could sense it.

“Oh Scott! I…I’m really close,” she panted at she dug the balls of her feet into his lower back.

“I can tell,” he said with a manly grin. “Come on. Let me make you feel great.”

Being the wonderfully dedicated man he was, Scott made sure Jean was in the best possible position to enjoy her climax. He adjusted their bodies, rising up from their position so that he was now on his knees. He took Jean with him, his hands never leaving her waist, so that she was now in an upright position with him. With her legs still hooked around his waist, she could now rock her body more freely while he continued moving his hips. It allowed them to quicken the pace of their movements in a way that perfectly complemented one another, maintaining that perfect balance of passion and raw desire.

The end result was a climax that made Jean’s eyes flash with Phoenix-level intensity for a brief moment. When it hit, Jean dug her nails into her lover’s shoulders and threw her head back, letting out a cry of ecstasy that would’ve made any woman envious. The pleasure washed over her like a firestorm. The pace of their movements slowed as her inner muscles throbbed around his member, releasing hot feminine secretions in accord with the sensations. Scott embraced her closer, trailing his lips down the side of her neck as she embraced this feeling. Even before the feeling passed, she ended up grasping the sides of his face and capturing his lips in loving kiss.

“Mmm…Scott,” moaned Jean in her orgasmic daze, “Such a dedicated lover.”

“That’s what you do for the woman you love,” said Scott proudly.

It made this blissful moment even more satisfying, mixing love with such heated passion. It made the feeling satisfying in a special way that even Emma Frost couldn’t deny.

 _‘You see that, Emma? That’s the difference between making love to a man and just fucking him,’_ said Jean proudly through her mind. _‘Now you’ve gotten a taste of it. Can you honestly say you’ve felt it before?’_

The former White Queen didn’t reply, either out of indifference or spite. But Jean didn’t care about her attitude at this point, trusting that the sensations she shared with her had gotten the point across. Her primary focus was still her lover and making sure he shared the bliss of this feeling as well.

Before the sensations of her climax had fully passed, Jean went right to work. She captured his lips again and pressed down on his chest, pushing him onto his back. Scott didn’t resist in the slightest, trusting her to do what she needed to do. His erect member was still deep inside her womanhood, but stopping to accommodate her orgasm effectively stopped the progress he made towards his. Now, Jean had every intention of helping him reach that special peak.

“Lie back and enjoy the show, love,” she told him. “Let me make you feel just as good.”

“You’re every bit as dedicated, Jean,” said Scott.

“That’s what you do for the man you love,” said Jean, mirroring his same words and tone he used moments ago.

Scott smiled up at his lover and watched her go to work. Now flat on his back, Jean rose back into an upright position and adjusted her hips so that she straddled him perfectly. With his hands still securely on her butt, Jean then reached back behind herself and grasped onto his thighs as she began riding him. She moved her hips in a series of thorough gyrations, following the same approach he used earlier by not going too hard or too slow.

The sound of their hot flesh colliding filled the room as the tight folds of her pussy slithered up and down the length of his dick. Scott grunted in contentment with every motion, watching Jean’s body move atop his in a passionate daze. She looked so graceful, the way her breasts and hips bounced with every movement. She embodied just the right amount of loving affection and lustful allure.

She also showed that she knew all the more subtle ways to pleasure him. As Jean rode him, she often leaned back a little more so that he had a nicer view of her bouncing breasts, which she knew he always admired. At one point, she even began playing with them, giving Scott more to admire as hot sensations coursed through him. Those sensations escalated even more when she leaned over again and gave his nipples a few pinches and licks, another little quirk she knew he loved. The love and dedication she put into making love to him was unparalleled. With Emma watching on, she had even more incentive.

Jean’s efforts got him back to the brink of orgasm with uncanny efficiency. As she rode and bounced along his cock, he took a more active role, squeezing her butt and thrusting upwards in accord with her movements. Sensing this, Jean held onto his shoulders again and humped him with greater vigor. She knew he was close and she knew how much he wanted it.

“Oh…ohhh Jean! I…I’m getting close,” panted Scott through the heated movements.

“Then I’ll let you finish the job, lover,” said Jean with a tender smile.

Scott smiled, understanding exactly what she meant. They didn’t need telepathy or a psychic link. Jean just knew him well enough to know what he liked. It was one of those simpler yet profound facets of their love that the Emma Frosts of the world couldn’t appreciate.

Taking her request to heart, Scott briefly withdrew from Jean’s depths and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then, using the strength and initiative that made him such an effective leader to the X-men, he rose up from the bed and guided Jean into a new position. She eventually ended up on her hands and knees with him positioned behind her. He also made sure that she was facing Emma, knowing she would want her to see this too.

“Here it comes, my love,” he whispered into her ear as he guided his erect penis back into her vagina.

“Do it, Scott. I want to feel you cum inside me!” Jean replied.

With a hard thrust of his hips, Scott drove his manhood back into her depths. He soon reestablished the same fervent pace as Jean. His pelvis rhythmically smacked against her butt as he worked his length within her. Jean added to his movements, bucking her hips and rocking her body so that the whole bed shook to their lovemaking. As Scott neared his peak, the shaking escalated and so did the pleasure.

Even though Jean was intent on getting her lover to his peak, her dedicated efforts evoked plenty of sensations for her as well. She would’ve been content to just let Scott have his peak, but he was still too loving to be that selfish. So as he pumped into her, he reached around with one hand and skillfully rubbed her clit. In the same way Jean knew how he liked to be stimulated, Scott knew how to do the same with her. It ended up sending her to the brink of orgasm much quicker than expected, but that would only add to the spectacle for Emma Frost.

“Hnn…” moaned Emma through the gag.

 _‘He’s going to do it, Emma. He’s going to cum and he’s going to make me cum a second time in the process,’_ Jean told Emma through her telepathy. _‘This is the kind of pleasure two people who truly love each other can experience. But you’ll never know the extent of the ecstasy. You’ll only ever get this brief taste.’_

Both Jean and Scott were now moaning louder as the bed shook harder to their fervent movements. Emma could do nothing but watch. As their pleasure escalated, she felt Jean broadcast more of it into her mind. It wasn’t as intense as their moans would indicate, but it was still enough to add to her arousal. She kept rubbing her legs together, the moist heat growing to unbearable levels. That might have been Jean’s point and she made it quite vocally, much to Emma’s chagrin.

“Scott you’re…going to…make me…come again!” panted Jean, now clutching the bed sheets firmly. “Please…let me…share this with you.”

“Oh Jean…love you…so much,” grunted Scott as he made the final push.

The pace of his movements finally slowed as he finally achieved the climax he sought. He felt the intense heat well up in his core as the tip of his cock burned with ecstasy before releasing a thick load of fluid into Jean Grey’s waiting depths. Various waves and ripples of pleasure followed, but he didn’t stop there.

As he absorbed this onslaught of pleasure, Scott kept fondling Jean’s clit. He rubbed harder and faster, rapidly pushing her beyond the brink again. Her lower back arched and Jean threw her head back again as her inner muscles throbbed with ecstasy once more. It wasn’t as intense at the first, but she made sure this one was just as special by sharing some of the feelings with her lover via telepathy. And she allowed some of those feelings to flow into Emma’s mind as well, showing that she wasn’t the only one who could use telepathy to enhance sex.

“Mmm Scott…that was _astonishing_!” said Jean, smiling warmly as she soaked in the feeling.

“Yeah. I felt it…shared it…loved it,” said Scott breathlessly, now leaning over and kissing around his lover’s neck.

“That’s because it’s special…like our love.”

Jean said these words with a wide grin, while looking over towards Emma. It was one of the unique skills they employed in their lovemaking, using their psychic link to share in the ecstasy. While using telepathy during sex was common, as Emma herself had shown, Jean and Scott took it to another level. It went beyond mere pleasure, adding to the overall intimacy of the experience. And it was an intimacy that Emma had never experienced.

They continued to enjoy the fruits of that experience, embracing and holding one another with tender love and affection. Scott withdrew his now sensitive member from her depths, allowing some of the fluids to spill out. Jean also rose up so that she was on her knees, still facing away from her lover as his arms remained securely around her. She took her hands in his and turned her head, guiding his lips from her neck to her lips once more. They lingered in this embrace, enjoying all the content feelings that came from a satisfying act of lovemaking.

“I love you, Jean,” said Scott, smiling as his fingers became entwined with hers.

“I love you too, Scott. In life and in depth, I’ll always love you,” said Jean, smiling back.

Saying those words earned them both another harsh glare from Emma Frost. Jean stared right back as Scott kissed her again. But this time she saw more than just resentment in the White Queen’s gaze. She had just witnessed something that conflicted with her numerous criticisms of Jean Grey and her marriage to Scott. It was probably the most effective rebuke she could’ve made. And despite hating it on some levels, it still aroused her in many others. It effectively set her up for the next phase of her humiliation.

“How are you holding up over there, Emma? Did you enjoy our erotic show?” asked Jean playfully.

“Fumfh fuu,” she said through the gag.

“I’ll take that as a yes, despite the profanity. But I know you’ve never been one to just sit and watch. You like to be an _active_ participant.”

“By active, that usually means dominant,” added Scott. “She just loves to be queen, no matter the acts involved.”

“Well she’ll have to make due because there will be no kings and queens here. There’s only us and a greedy little whore getting an overdue lesson in humility.”

“And who knows? She might end up enjoying this,” said Scott wryly.

They were almost seductive in taunting the White Queen, as if to tempt her into embracing this role as a whore receiving her overdue punishment. None of it sounded appealing to her, despite being quite aroused by the first act of this punishment. But she was not in a position to resist the rest of that punishment at this point.

Scott and Jean kissed one last time and exchanged mischievous grins. They then got off the bed and made their way over towards the still bound Emma Frost. For a moment, they just stood over her. Jean cupped Emma’s face again and took in the conflicted look in her eyes while Scott casually walked around and admired her bound body.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a submissive state, Emma,” said Scott as he casually trailed his hand over her naked features. “I was willing to submit to you, trusting that my heart and my body were in good hands. But trust goes both ways.”

“You’ve never trusted anyone enough to submit to them. You always have to dominate. That way you can be in control. The idea of _not_ being in control just doesn’t sit well with you.”

“But is that because you’re incapable of trust? Or because you’ve just never been willing to try it?” said Scott curiously.

“Or maybe it’s because nobody has dared to attempt it,” said Jean, giving Emma’s chin a firmer squeeze. “Well guess what? Scott and I are daring you to accept this role. At least then, you’ll get something meaningful out of your humiliation.”

“I think a part of her already has,” said Scott. “Her eyes may say one thing, but other parts of her body say something else completely.”

To prove his point, Scott reached down between her legs and fondled the outer folds of her vagina. Emma reacted strongly to his touch, moaning with a mix of discomfort and arousal. It was somewhat telling that she found this punishment stimulating on some levels. It boded well for what they had planned.

“Well even if she doesn’t get anything out of it, she’ll still only prove us right. She’ll show just how greedy a whore she really is,” said Jean, giving Emma’s face a light slap. “Vindication is often the best form of humiliation.”

“In any case, justice will be served,” said Scott, giving Emma’s ass a hard swat.

“Then she better brace herself because we have a lot of _justice_ to inflict,” she said curtly, “And since she’s been such a well-behaved whore thus far, I’ll even help.”

The next phase of Emma Frost’s humiliation began when Jean sent a wave of telepathic energy into the bound White Queen. This energy triggered an immediate reaction, causing her whole body to relax as though a warm blanket had been wrapped around it. Emma to let out a blissful moan, her mind and body becoming limp to the point where she could not oppose them.

“Now you look too comfortable. We can’t have that now, can we?” said Scott.

“No. We can’t,” said Jean in a mischievous tone.

Taking full advantage of Emma’s new state, Jean used her telekinesis to unhook the restraints from the ceiling while Scott undid the restraints around her legs. She ended up falling to the floor in her relaxed state, her legs too limp to keep her upright. Before she could regain too much feeling and control over her lower body, Jean used her telekinesis again to retrieve a collar with a chain attached to it from across the room. Scott grabbed her arms and held her up so Jean could attack it around her neck.

As soon as the collar was around her neck, Jean gave the chain a had tug. This forced Emma up onto her hands and knees like a dog. It also forced her to look up at her fellow telepath like a dog would look up at a master.

“That’s a good little whore. Now come – accept your punishment!” ordered Jean.

She gave the chain another tug, forcing Emma’s compliance. She let out a few groans as she followed Jean over to the bed. Scott followed close behind, giving her butt a few more swats to move her along.

“That’s right. Listen to her!” said Scott intently. “You used this ass to enslave so many men. Now this same ass will be part of your humiliation.”

Scott had never struck her like this before. It was startling for Emma. At the same time, it was somewhat stimulating. She always enjoyed seeing Scott take charge, but he had never taken charge like this. It should’ve repulsed her. Instead, it gave her incentive to accept this role. Perhaps she really would get something out of it.

Once they reached the bed, Jean gave the chain another tug to force her up to her feet for a brief moment. She then roughly shoved her down to her knees so that she was hunched over the foot of the bed. While the feeling had returned to her legs, Emma did not resist. She looked up at Jean with a glare that showed she was not going to fight this anymore, ensuring this would be easier for both of them.

“Bend over. Stick that perfect ass of yours out nice and high,” said Jean.

Emma did as she was told, holding her head low as Jean joined Scott, still holding the chain connected to the collar. Scott continued swatting her ass, so much so that a red mark began forming on her skin. Jean decided to get in on it, retrieving the whip she used earlier with her telekinesis.

“Mind if I take a few shots?” said Jean.

“By all means,” said Scott as if it were the most polite request in the world.

Gripping the whip firmly, Jean delivered a harsh blow to Emma Frost’s heart-shaped butt. She struck harder than Scott and left a more noticeable mark. Emma winced strongly, but offered no complaints. Jean then gave her another, followed by several more. She took immense satisfaction, inflicting punishment on this woman that had hurt her and so many others. She even noticed Emma taking some perverse satisfaction, as shown in the growing wetness between her legs.

“Hmm…am I drunk on cosmic power again? Or is our little whore actually enjoying this?” said Jean playfully.

“I’m not a telepath, but I think you’re right. It is getting her nice and wet,” said Scott.

“I wish I could say I’m surprised, but some perversions know no limits.”

“So it would seem,” he said. “Any idea on how to use those perversion?”

“Oh I have a few,” she said wryly.

Jean sent Scott a quick telepathic message. Emma couldn’t pick up on it, but their silence made her tremble with anticipation. At this point, her arousal was getting really intense. She craved something that would satisfy it, but for once she was not in a position to get it. Any satisfaction had to come from this couple that she had hurt so much. Something about that seemed fitting.

Emma then felt another hard tug on the chain, forcing her into an upright position again. This allowed Scott to walk over and sit down on the bed in front of her. Jean, still holding the chain firmly, pulled her head up so that she could whisper right into her ear. She wasn’t too rough, but she made it clear that she was the one in charge here.

“Listen carefully, whore. I’m going to remove your ball gag now,” Jean told her. “If you so much as _think_ about making one of your snide remarks, then you can forget about satisfying that burning arousal. I know you can take punishment, but I know you can’t take being denied pleasure.”

She knew her proclivities well. She put Emma in a situation where she had to choose between getting the pleasure she craved or attempting to reassert her dominance. Having grown somewhat comfortable in this unfamiliar role, the choice for her was all too clear. She offered only a slight nod. Jean then removed her gag and, true to her word, she remained silent.

“Good whore,” said Jean with a grin. “Now, you’re going to suck Scott’s dick. You’re going to suck him until he’s nice and hard. And while you’re doing that, I’m going to have a little fun on this end.”

Jean gave Emma’s ass another hard swat with the whip, offering no further details. Emma could only speculate, which only added to her excitement. Something about not knowing what Jean was going to do to her actually increased her arousal. This surprised the former White Queen, but in a good way.

_‘I really shouldn’t be enjoying this. But damn it, I am.’_

_‘I heard that, Emma. And don’t worry. All three of us will be enjoying this,’_ said Jean via telepathy.

Remaining the obedient whore, Emma began giving Scott oral sex. He set the tone, grabbing her head and shoving her face into his still-erect penis. She instinctively kissed and licked along his shaft, which was still wet with Jean’s feminine fluids. After cleaning up all the fluids, she opened her mouth and took in his length. Scott shoved her again, causing her to gag at first. But she offered no complaints as he guided her head up and down his cock.

“Oh yeah! That’s it. Use your tongue. Slobber all over my dick!” commanded Scott. “Suck it like the whore you are.”

As Emma’s sucked him off, Jean prepared for the next act of humiliation. She grinned at the sight of Emma’s reddened ass. She and Scott made it nice and tender. That would make what she had planned more effective.

Jean casually tossed aside the whip and retrieved another item with her telekinesis that she had stashed in a box next to her dresser, which she bought for this exact occasion. It was a strap-on dildo built into a special pair of panties that was specially designed to stimulate the woman wearing it. She had never used anything like this before, but these would allow her to play a more active role in Emma Frost’s humiliation.

Upon putting on the strap-on and making sure it would provide her the stimulation she wanted, Jean got into position behind Emma. She licked her fingers mischievously and roughly ran them along the moist slit of her pussy. Emma didn’t react strongly at first, but when she shoved her index finger into Emma’s anus, the former White Queen winced.

“Mmf!” she gasped while still gagging on Scott’s dick.

“Hey! Don’t you dare stop sucking,” said Scott, gripping her head harder to maintain the rhythm.

“Listen to him, Emma. You have your job and I have mine,” said Jean. “I’m wearing a strap-on now. And I’m going to use it to fuck this slutty ass of yours. Consider it a warm-up for when Scott fucks you. Or consider it a test in your ability to submit to punishment. Whatever you call it, you’ll find it humiliating. But you’ll still enjoying because you’re such a whore. I’m just going to enjoy it more.”

Emma braced herself, even as she continued to suck Scott’s dick. She felt the hard, tip of the dildo press against her ass. She ended up grasping the sheets of the bed with her still bound hands, waiting with anticipation. It wasn’t the kind of stimulation she sought to satisfy her arousal, but she had no choice in the matter.

Now on her knees with a firm grip on Emma’s butt, Jean guided the dildo into Emma’s ass. It went in easier than she anticipated. She figured Emma had her share of anal sex in the past, but she probably hadn’t had anyone do this to her in a long time. Jean made sure it went in all the way, stretching Emma’s rectal muscles fully. She could feel her whole body tense and whimper, but she didn’t appear to be in a great deal of pain. As expected, a part of her enjoyed this. That gave Jean incentive to do the same.

“Wow. Look at her take that dick!” said Jean with a satisfied grin. “She’s definitely taken it up the ass before.”

“Are you surprised?” teased Scott while watching Emma suck his dick.

“From this whore? Hardly,” she scoffed. “I’ll bet she likes it rough too.”

“Only one way to find out,” he said with a grin.

Jean grinned back. Now with both hands firmly on Emma’s ass, she began moving her hips in a hard humping motion, driving the thick dildo in and out of her depths. And as she drove the dildo into Emma, a special stimulator on the other end within the panties stimulated her clit, giving her a nice shot of pleasure with each motion. This pleasure came on top of the pleasure of seeing her rival’s body rock submissively to her motions. It was fitting, her fucking Emma this hard after she went to such lengths to hurt her. It gave her a satisfaction that went beyond the sensations.

“Ohhh yeah! Take it, whore! Take it!” said Jean through labored grunts. “Damn! She _does_ like it rough.”

“She’s not the only one,” said Scott, now leaning back on his arms and enjoying the show unfolding before him.

She didn’t even try to hide it. Neither of them did. Emma, still sucking and slobbering over his dick, had a dazed look on her face. Her expression contorted every time Jean drove into her with the strap-on. Scott recognized those expressions as being a mix of pleasure and pain with a much greater portion of that mixture being pleasure. And if the way she was moaning was any indication, she was going to climax soon.

Her moans grew louder and deeper. The rapid, repeated penetration stimulated her deepest depths in ways Emma hadn’t experienced in quite some time. Jean was right in that she had enjoyed her share of anal sex, but the idea that Jean was the one doing it to her made it feel different. She had no control or authority over how she achieved her pleasure. Her ability to reach her growing climax was contingent on Jean Grey’s willingness to let her have it.

Jean could sense the pleasure in her rival. She knew she was close. However, she used her telepathy to make sure she couldn’t reach that peak until she reached hers first. The repeated stimulation from the other side of the dildo had pushed her close to her own orgasm as well. As it neared, Jean humped harder and even threw in a few extra swats on Emma’s ass. The pace of their fucking became so rough that Emma could barely stay upright. It also increased the pace of her oral sex with Scott, adding to his pleasure as well.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Ooh I’m close…really close,” exclaimed Jean.

“Mmm…so is she, from the looks of it,” said Scott, grasping the side of Emma’s dazed face.

“Well she’s not cumming yet…not before me!” she said intently. “You hear that, whore? You don’t cum…until I cum!”

“Mmff!” groaned Emma with Scott’s dick still buried in her mouth.

At this point it was too hard for her to say anything, telepathic or otherwise. Knowing Jean wanted to hear Emma moan, he grabbed her by the head again and lifted her off his dick, which was now fully erect anyways.

“What was that, whore?” he asked her, still holding her head securely.

“I said…I understand…and accept,” she said.

“Mmm…good!” said Jean with a grin. “Then hold on and accept your humiliation! And tit fuck Scott while you’re at it!”

Emma only moaned in response, her jaw too sore and her mind too dazed for a coherent response. Scott guided her into position, pulling her up slightly so that he could slide his now-erect dick between her breasts. And as her body rocked to Jean’s humping, he mashed her breasts together so they slid up and down his shaft in the process.

These hard, forceful motions eventually culminated with Jean getting the climax she demanded to share first. The stimulator on the other side of the dildo rubbed against her clit hard, pushing her to the brink and over. She let out a deep, domineering moan of ecstasy, squeezing Emma’s ass hard in the process. Another powerful heat of orgasmic sensations shot up through her body. It was a different kind of orgasm compared to the two she had just experienced with Scott, but getting it like this made it satisfying in a special way.

“Now…you have my permission to cum, Emma,” said Jean, still breathless from her peak. “Here…I’ll even help you.”

Showing the kind of mercy rarely shown in the Hellfire Club, Jean reached around and roughly rubbed the moist outer folds of Emma’s pussy with her hand. The dildo remained lodged within her ass, providing the extra deep stimulation. Now released from Jean’s hold, the flood of sensations overwhelmed Emma like a dam bursting. The resulting orgasm was as overwhelming as it was messy.

Letting out a moan worthy of an experienced whore, Emma threw her head back as bursts of pleasure washed over her. Her pussy throbbed within Jean’s hand, releasing a burst of clear feminine fluids. A trail of drool had already formed on her face as the force of her orgasm rendered Emma dazed and paralyzed. Even without being bound and gagged, she was now even more trapped within Scott and Jean’s hold.

“Wow. She enjoyed that even more than I thought,” laughed Jean after seeing the volume of fluid that Emma had expelled.

“Almost makes me wonder if she’s always had this submissive side to her,” commented Scott.

“Almost?” scoffed Jean.

“Then again, a queen rarely gets to experience the bliss of righteous punishment. For all we know, we’re the first to ever give this to her.”

Scott grinned as he looked down at Emma again, running his fingers through her now-messy blond hair. His dick was still between her breasts, but she was still pretty dazed and breathless. She also had this strange look on her face. A part of her clearly enjoyed this, but she wasn’t going to reveal just how much she enjoyed it.

Jean and Scott continued to loom over her in a domineering manner. Jean finally withdrew the dildo from her ass and removed the strap-on. Scott kept her close, ensuring he had a strong hold on her. Emma might have been dazed, but her humiliation was far from over.

“What…next?” she asked, her mouth and jaw still sore.

“That depends. Are you ready to accept the full scope of your punishment, Emma?” said Jean.

“Does it really matter…how I answer?” she replied.

“Not really. But by accepting the whore you are, you’ve ensured the worst of your humiliation is over…relatively speaking.”

Making sure she didn’t get too comfortable, Scott grabbed her by the face again and pulled her up so that she was now looking at his domineering gaze. Jean had enjoyed her share of dominance over Emma. Now, it was his turn.

“Acceptance or not, you still have a lot to atone for, Emma,” said the X-leader in an authoritative tone. “I don’t deny that I felt something for you, but that something was still a result of you taking advantage of me. Well this time, I’m going to take advantage of you. I’m going to fuck you the way I want to fuck you.”

Emma looked back at him with a submissive gaze, which was a far cry from the gaze she used to seduce him. Scott was now being far more assertive than he had ever been before. Given the nature of their psychic affair, that was both ironic and fitting.

“Do what you need to do, Scott,” was all Emma said.

“Oh I will,” he said intently.

Scott grabbed the chain connected to Emma’s collar, which Jean had discarded after retrieving the strap-on. He tugged it hard, pulling Emma back up to her feet. He then pulled it again, guiding her onto the bed with him. Once on top of the sheets that he and Jean had already ruffled earlier with their lovemaking, he pushed the former White Queen down so that she was lying flat on her back. Her arms still bound by restraints, she offered no resistance as Scott pushed her legs apart and positioned himself between them. He made sure they were spread extra wide, pushing the limits of Emma’s flexibility and leaving a clear path to her still-dripping pussy.

“Still so wet and moist,” Scott grinned as he rubbed the tip of his cock up along her moist slit. “You’re probably going to enjoy this, but I’m still going to enjoy it more.”

With a hard jerk of his hips, he drove his rigid cock into Emma’s pussy. She let out a sharp moan at the feeling of more penetration. Even though her body was still somewhat tender after what Jean did to her, Scott went to work fucking her hard, establishing a heated, fervent pace. He dug his knees and feet into the bed, driving his body up and down hers, pumping his cock inside the wet folds of her vagina. Their naked flesh smacked and grinded together, his labored grunts echoing over Emma’s sharp gasp, making it abundantly clear who was dominant here.

“Yeah! Ohhh yeah! Take it, Emma. Take it like a whore…not like a queen,” grunted Scott.

“Yes! Ooh yes! Give it to me, Scott. Give to me! I…I deserve this,” Emma found herself saying.

She never let him fuck her this hard and this recklessly before. She always had to be the one who set the tone, always maintaining some level of dominance. Scott had never asserted himself like this before, dominating a woman and fucking her with such reckless abandon. If the look on his face was any indication, he didn’t just like it. He needed this. Emma needed it too, but she didn’t expect to like it this much.

Jean could sense through Emma’s submissive gasps that she was enjoying this. She was actually getting pleasure from this. It was ironic and a little comical, the arrogant White Queen enjoying the act of being dominated by a man she once exploited. Seeing her in such a state evoked a fresh round of arousal from Jean and she had no intention of letting Scott have all the fun.

“Nice job, babe. Fuck that whore good and hard!” she said, licking her lips intently as she watched the sight. “You’ve already got her moaning.”

“Yeah…a little too loud,” said Scott, through his grunts.

“Don’t worry. I’ll silence her,” said Jean.

After setting aside the strap-on, Jean crawled onto the bed, which was now rocking hard due to Scott’s hard thrusting. He kept his hands on Emma’s thighs just below her knees, pushing them all the way back so that her feet were pointed straight up. From here, Jean grabbed Emma’s ankles and used them as leverage so she could position herself over Emma’s face. And before she could let out another blissful moan, Jean roughly shoved her pussy right into her face.

“That’s better – a whore’s moans silenced,” said Jean callously. “Now eat my pussy out while Scott fucks you!”

Emma did as she was told, having little choice in the matter. The deviant skills she learned during her time at the once again Hellfire Club kicked in and she began licking Jean’s womanhood. She was somewhat sloppy at first. Jean practically rode her face, grinding her slit along her nose and lips. She eventually settled, allowing Emma to effectively use her tongue along her outer folds, filling her with pleasure while Scott continued to fuck her.

The two lovers were now ravaging Emma Frost from multiple ends. As Jean rode her face and Scott fucked her pussy, they met briefly in the middle. They each had a look of immense satisfaction from dominating this woman. They smiled deviously towards one another, kissing and laughing as Emma whimpered beneath them. They had total control over this woman, punishing and humiliating her in a way she had never experienced. Even if she enjoyed it on some perverse level, they enjoyed it more.

“Mmm…yeah! Just like that. Lick my pussy…just like that,” grinned Jean, holding onto Scott’s shoulders while she rode Emma’s face.

“You think…she can make you…cum again?” asked Scott through his labored breaths.

“She damn well better!”

Their laughter, moans, and grunts continued, overshadowing any nose Emma made. She remained both dominated and silenced. Scott kept fucking her hard while Jean kept grinding her pelvis against her face, forcing her tongue deeper into her depths. They both enjoyed themselves, indulging in this woman that so recklessly flaunted her sexuality. They still allowed Emma to enjoy herself, but only as much as she was willing to go along.

Together, Scott and Jean ravaged Emma thoroughly, drawing it out and testing the limits of her body. Scott varied the pace of his thrusting, trying not to climax too quickly. He still made sure he thrust into her nice and hard, keeping her legs spread nice and wide the whole time. He made sure Jean had time to build towards another orgasm. He even helped by kissing down Jean’s neck and licking around her breasts, which he knew was one of her sensitive areas. It got her moaning even louder. It even got her to grab Emma’s hands, which were still restrained, and force them to fondle her breasts.

They kept fucking Emma with dominating fervor, building towards their respective orgasms. They could tell Emma was building towards one as well, but Jean used her telepathy to make sure she didn’t get ahead of herself. Any pleasure she felt had to be earned. That meant she had to go the extra distance to get what she wanted and they didn’t intend to make it easy for her.

As Scott and Jean neared their peak, they exchanged glances again. No telepathic exchange was needed. They knew they were close. They could sense that Emma was close as well. This gave them time for one final act of deviance.

“I…I’m getting close, Jean,” said Scott, starting to get winded from all the vigorous movements.

“Ooh me too,” purred Jean. “This little whore is good at eating pussy. I think it’s getting her off as well.”

“Then why don’t I finish…in her ass?” he suggested.

“Hmm…sounds like a plan,” said Jean, “And if she wants to cum, then she’s got to finish the job…for both of us.”

The two lovers shared another devious grin as they coordinated once more. Jean rose up off Emma’s face briefly, allowing her to catch her breath. She barely had time to wipe some of Jean’s feminine fluids from her face when Scott quickly pulled out of her and turned her over, forcing her back onto her hands and knees once more. He then rose up so that he was standing with both feet planted on the bed, passing the chain to the collar off to Jean so he could position himself behind her. As soon as he was ready, he grabbed onto her hips and thrust into her ass. The penetration was nice and smooth thanks to Jean’s earlier efforts and he quickly re-established his earlier rhythm of hard fucking.

Emma let out a sharp moan, gripping the bed sheets firmly as she felt Scott’s erect cock pound into her ass. But that moan was once again silenced when Jean tugged on the chain again, forcing Emma’s face back between Jean’s legs.

“Mmf!” was all Emma could get out.

“No time to catch your breath, whore. Keep eating me out!” Jean commanded. “First, Scott’s going to fill your ass with his cum. Then you’re going to make me cum. Only after that – when your humiliation is complete – will you be allowed to cum too.”

It sounded like both a challenge and an ultimatum. Emma’s body was already sore from the strain, but she still craved the climax that this punishment was giving her. She couldn’t explain why she was feeling pleasure in something so humiliating, but she didn’t care at this point. Her only thought was completing this devious act with Scott and Jean.

The former White Queen did her part. With Jean now leaning back on one arm with her legs spread, she tugged the chain again to force Emma’s face up against her pussy again. The moist heat of her womanhood smothered her senses, forcing her instincts to take over again. She licked along her engorged folds, paying special attention to her swollen clit. Emma noticed that Jean enjoyed the same kind of oral stimulation as she did, which seemed both ironic and fitting. It also made it easier to send her closer to the brink of climax.

As Emma lapped along Jean’s pussy, Scott made the final push. The bed rocked harder as he pumped his cock harder and faster into her ass, putting the strength of his legs and hips into each powerful thrust. Her ass was tighter than her pussy and he could feel Emma’s inner muscles tensing every time he plunged into her.

“I’m going to…cum!” gasped Scott. “Just a little…bit…more!”

After a few more dominating thrusts, he felt the tip of his dick burn with pleasure. Hot waves of orgasmic bliss followed as he released a thick load of semen into Emma’s depths. He made sure he pushed in as deep as he could go, ensuring he filled her ass with his cum, just as he promised.

Emma felt the heat of his fluids entering her along with his blissful moans. His throbbing dick remained lodged in her, stretching her rectal muscles and stimulating her in ways that made her yearn for her climax. However, Jean still wasn’t letting her. She could feel the telepathic block on her mind, preventing her from achieving orgasm. The only way she was going to get it was if she finished the job on her.

“Don’t you dare slow down!” ordered Jean, giving the chain attached to her collar another tug. “Keep eating me out. I’m…so close. Make me cum…and I’ll let you cum.”

“I’ll even give her more incentive,” said Scott.

Emma tried to do as she requested, licking along Jean’s pussy with greater fervor. She was close, but she needed just a bit more stimulation. Then Scott added even greater urgency. While still enjoying the effects of his orgasm, he reached down between Emma’s legs and roughly fingered her pussy. He went right for her sensitive areas, rubbing her clit with his thumb and plunging two fingers into her depths. Had Jean not been holding back her climax, she would’ve done so easily. But she couldn’t and by holding back, it was like a dam ready to burst.

_‘I’ve…never been denied like this. I need to cum…so badly. They’re controlling me…using me…humiliating me. And damn it, I like it!’_

This onslaught of sensations, along with her desperate efforts, was driving her mad. Emma’s thoughts and sense of awareness faded into a daze, so much so that her body acted without much input from her mind. That might have been the point, humiliation by nullifying one of her greatest assets. It was both fitting and effective.

Now functioning entirely on her deviant instincts, Emma licked and probed Jean’s pussy to the cusp of orgasm. Jean found herself gripping the chain attached to Emma’s collar even harder, asserting herself to make the orgasm more satisfying. It ended up working more than she expected.

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “You’re doing it. You’re making me cum. You’re making the woman you hurt most cum!”

Saying it out loud made it even more pleasurable. With a few more flicks of Emma’s tongue, Jean finally felt a rush of sensations course up through her body. She ended up dropping the leash and grasping her own breasts as hot surges of pleasure filled her core. It was so intense that her whole body shuddered as the muscles within her womanhood spasmed, releasing a healthy bit of fluid in the process. The act of dominating this woman and punishing her for her transgressions created a potent mix of overdue justice and pure ecstasy. It was more potent than Jean anticipated, making it all the more fitting.

Jean lingered over Emma through every spasm, coating Emma’s face with as much of her feminine juices as possible. Once the feeling passed, she rose up off her rival’s face, finally allowing her to gasp for air. Jean then grabbed Emma by the chin and forced her to look up at her. She was still dazed and in desperate need of her release, but Jean didn’t grant it to her immediately.

“Please…let me cum,” Emma whimpered.

Jean just grinned at her. Seeing Emma Frost in such a state was quite a spectacle. Her hair was disheveled, most of her expensive makeup had been smeared, and her face was dripping with Jean’s juices. She was a far cry from being the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. She and Scott made her look the part of a whore in need of punishment. And now that punishment was complete.

Jean glanced over at Scott briefly, who was still fondling Emma’s pussy with the utmost vigor. He grinned back at her, letting her know that he could keep this up for as long as she wanted. Jean could’ve let Emma linger in the state until she begged her. She could’ve been callous and cruel, just as Emma had been towards her when she seduced her husband. But Jean was not the same as Emma. She would not follow in her footsteps. In her mind, the ultimate humiliation for Emma was to reveal just how much better she was as a person.

“I…I need to cum!” Emma whimpered, her face wincing with desperation. “Please…don’t torment me like this.”

“It’s okay, Emma. I’m not you. I don’t torment others, even my rivals,” assured Jean. “Go on. Enjoy your climax. Just remember – I could’ve hurt you much more than you hurt me.”

Upon releasing her telepathic hold on her rival, Emma Frost finally got the climax she craved. Jean never let go of her face as she let out a powerful cry of ecstasy. It was like a sharp shot of pleasure shooting up through her body, the dam finally bursting in an onslaught of sensations. Her whole body trembled and she released another load of messy fluids, which Scott eagerly rubbed around her outer folds with his hand. He and Jean loomed over her and watched her writhe through every blissful moment.

It was an act of humiliation, but that didn’t make the pleasure Emma felt any less intense. For once, she didn’t get to seize this feeling and claim it as her own. This was something Scott and Jean gave to her, but only after she accepted her punishment. It was an unfamiliar position and one that was not very comfortable to say the least. However, she still enjoyed it. She enjoyed it more than she was willing to express. Scott and Jean could sense it too, but they didn’t make her admit it. They didn’t need to at this point.

Her humiliation now complete, Jean let go of Emma’s face and Scott withdrew his dick from Emma’s ass, allowing the excess fluids to spill out. They then let the former White Queen collapse onto the bed. As she lay dazed and disheveled on her side, Scott and Jean met up at the front of the bed and admired their handiwork.

“So _this_ is what a repentant Emma Frost looks like,” said Jean Grey. “I never thought I would live to see the day. And coming from someone who has died multiple times, that’s saying something.”

“It’s quite a sight. That’s for sure,” said Scott. “Think she’s learned her lesson?”

“Amongst other things,” laughed Jean. “I just hope she didn’t enjoy it too much. That might only give her the wrong incentives.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Emma in a dazed tone. “You enjoyed it too. The power – the authority – admit it, you liked it.”

Jean shot her rival a bemused grin. She did a bad job of hiding how much she enjoyed it. There was no point in arguing it.

“Let’s just say I have a new appreciation for how women like you exploit their authority,” she said.

“And I have a new appreciation for how rivals resolve disputes,” said Scott. “I’ll try to remember that next time some beautiful woman throws herself at me.”

“Don’t push it, Scott,” said Jean, giving her husband a playful swat.

The two lovers enjoyed themselves thoroughly. This devious act was just another step in their efforts to rebuild and strengthen their marriage. Emma had complicated this process, but she had officially done her part.

Her punishment complete, Jean used her telekinesis to undo the restraints around Emma’s arms. This allowed her to finally compose herself. Having caught her breath from all the pleasure and strain, she could now stand upright again. But her humiliation wasn’t quite finished just yet. Once she sensed that Emma had sufficiently recovered, Jean used her telekinesis to shove her off the bed and over towards the door.

“Now that we’re done here, be a good whore and get the hell out of our room,” said Jean as she cuddled up to her husband. “My husband and I are tired and we’d like to catch up on some much-needed rest.”

“Are you at least going to give me a robe or a towel?” asked Emma as she stumbled across the room.

“As opposed to making you do the walk of shame across the mansion? Hell no!” laughed Jean.

“Consider it the final part of your humiliation,” said Scott. “You’re going to talk back to your room all naked and disheveled. If you’re lucky, nobody will see you. If not – well, I think you know the drill.”

Emma didn’t get a chance to argue or resist. Jean had already opened the door with her telekinesis and pushed her through. All Emma could do was cover her breasts with her arms and remain on her feet. This would be different, given the lingering soreness throughout her body, but that was probably the point.

“And with that, I say goodnight, Emma,” said Jean. “I guess I should also say thanks. I think we both learned something from this – more than we ever imagined.”

There was a strange sincerity in Jean’s tone, even as she closed the door with her telekinesis and locked it, leaving Emma out in the hall. Still naked and dazed, the former White Queen needed a moment to process everything that had just happened.

She had just been punished and humiliated by Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers. The tied her up, teased her, and fucked her in ways she once never dared. And somehow they did it in a way she enjoyed. They weren’t overly cruel, but they weren’t gentle either. Something about that really did feel right. As she began sneaking her way back to her room, Emma found herself smiling at the experience she just shared.

_‘Well played, Jean. Well played. Your domination skills are impressive, but have plenty of room for improvement. Maybe next time I’ll teach you a few new tricks. And there will be a next time. You and Scott can be sure of it.’_

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
